10 Things I Hate About Abbot
by Brophy
Summary: It’s time for retribution. Lame title and summary, I know, but I couldn’t help it. rar *includes alternate ending and bonus chapter for sequel*
1. His Eyes

_**10 Things I Hate About Abbot**__ – by Brophy_

_Disclaimer: The Covenant and its characters do not belong to me... and here's the part where I say that I wish they did and how much I love them etcetera, etcetera, etcetera... lol. 'Tis true after all._

_Warnings for suggestive scenes, coarse language and what I like to think of as 'humorous violence'. So you kiddies scamper off, ya hear!_

_Came up with a story for those Aaron/OC lovers. Not sure how long this is going to last, but tell me what you think. There may be several edits along the way._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One – His Eyes

"I'm sorry, this just isn't working out."

Everyone fell silent, but she couldn't tell. All she heard was pounding in her ears.

_He did __not__ just say that._

It felt like her mouth was about to collect flies, open in shock as it was.

"Wh–what?" She looked for any sign of playfulness in his eyes.

Her heart hoped that it was all a joke, but her head told her otherwise.

"It's over, Annie."

There was no humor in his gaze; no emotion that she could read.

Shock gave way to pain as it crept in slow increments, increasing with sorrow on the realisation that this was happening.

This was _really_ happening.

But how could do this? It just didn't make any sense.

Her brow furrowed.

She loved him... She thought that...

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

And he said he cared about her...

Unless...

_He lied._

That was the only solid conclusion she could come to.

He'd used her.

The sadness diminished.

Anger welled up in her to replace it.

She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"You think I'm gonna play dead, Aaron? Well you are fucking mistaken."

He flinched in surprise.

Then his eyes suddenly traveled to someone else behind her.

_Oh, don't tell me._

Ann stormed out of the cafeteria, Aaron hot on her heels as they walked through the halls.

"You chose _Snider_ over me?" Her words weren't even raised, belying the pure fury in her question.

A guy had opened up his locker to the left of her. It took all her will power not to slam it in his face out of frustration of what was happening.

"Come on, Annie," he coaxed, trying to redeem himself. She could tell that he was shocked to see Kira. At least that wasn't a set up, but it didn't make her feel any better that he had just ended it.

"Do_ not_ call me that," she hissed.

Ann could see the hurt in his eyes. It took her aback for a moment, but then the anger returned.

At least he felt a little of what she felt.

"I was _trying_ to be nice!"

"Oh what, by fucking dumping me in public with your latest tramp around? Dream on, Abbot."

He flinched.

They used to be enemies a long time ago. Ann absolutely loathed Aaron, especially once he started hitting on her. But he wouldn't give up. He tried time and time again to win her over; to get her on a date with him. His persistence paid off in the end, but now she wished that it had never existed. She realized that when they were dating each other, she never once called him 'Abbot'. Now that she did, it was a blatant signal that they were back to being enemies again.

Disappointment washed over him as she called him by his old nickname.

"See it how you want to," he said in defeat, almost talking down to her like she was a child.

She looked into his eyes, an obscure mixture of dark and light blues.

She used to love those eyes. The smile that lit up in them when he looked at her; the playfulness when they joked around; the lust when he kissed her and touched her in a way that would make any girl sigh in content.

Now all those thoughts were banished. All that was left was ugly to her. She hated the color of his eyes. She hated it.

"I see in black and white. And soon enough, she will too. Sometimes your over compensating just can't hack it for a girl."

Oh, she kicked waaaay below the belt. Those words were untrue to the utmost, but she wanted to make him hurt, and badly.

His face twisted in anger. "Sometimes I wonder how I managed to have dated such a bitch."

"Well, you're with Kira now, so I don't see it as that surprising." She realized she was outside of the Academy, nearby the parking lot. She felt someone's hand gripping her arm, urging her to turn away. She didn't even realize Danielle was there. "Have a nice life," she spat out with disdain.

"Like I'd say the same for you."

She felt her eyes sting at his words as she flinched.

He walked back into school, leaving her there with an array of purely negative emotions.

Danielle embraced her in a tight hug. They'd been best friends for a long time. Dee was the one who actually told her that she had obvious feelings for Abbot and forcefully set her up with him. Now she wished it had never happened; they both did. "Don't worry, Ann. Don't get worked up about that dick head."

"How can I not?" She tried to choke back the sob.

"Because karma's a bitch." And Dee was a firm believer in that.

Ann was lost in her thoughts. She had never believed in falling in love, especially during high school and especially not in the stuck up Spenser Academy.

Now all she felt was pain, pain and loads more pain, raining down on her by the bucket load.

_He used me._

_That bastard used me._

A numbness settled over her and she felt suddenly determined.

Ann wasn't going to let karma have all the fun.

She sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it.

She was going to make him pay.

* * *

_So, how do you like it? Yay or nay? Review away._


	2. His Car

_Forgot to mention, this story is set before the movie. The title of this chapter has already gotten me giddy. I hope it has for you as well... *grins*_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two – His Car

He burst into class, his face a deep shade of red as he climbed up the stairs to his seat. The teacher gave him a scolding for that, but he didn't seem to care.

Ann kept a straight face, ignoring his glare and looking at the teacher instead.

She laughed inwardly.

She had damaged his baby. Oh, what a world!

It was in the morning. Ann was twirling the chain of her keys with an index finger as she whistled, walking to her car. All she could hear was a faint ring in her ears as she drove to Spenser. She felt destroyed, to put it lightly. She cried, and cried, then yelled at herself for crying. She shouldn't act like this, not over him. She couldn't force herself to sleep either. She was lucky that her parents were still on their vacation as she sulked around the house.

Dee had come over that afternoon, checking to see how she was doing after the break up earlier in the morning. She brought around food and hung out with Ann, trying to be of some comfort. She knew Ann wouldn't bother taking care of herself, or even eating for that matter. She was Ann's temporary mother.

Danielle would ask her if she was all right. All Ann would end up saying was that he'd get what was coming. She was a little concerned hearing that. Danielle had her bursting in a fit of laughter when she asked if Ann was going to murder him. She relaxed at her reaction, but then Ann told her that he'd wish he was dead when she was through with him. It brought an evil grin to her friend's face.

That was when the plotting began.

Danielle slept over with her for the night, then left early in the morning to head back to her dorm room. The solitude was most needed for Ann. The morning after wasn't all that bad now that her heart was filled with more hatred to even out her sadness. But then it tipped the scales when she drove into Spenser's parking lot.

_The fucker stole my parking spot!_

He knew it was hers, he knew that was where Ann always parked.

Why was he being a bitch to her over something _he_ did?

He was torturing her enough already and now he had to resort to this?

She could feel the heat creep to her face as she pressed her lips in frustration, trying her best not to cry otherwise she knew she wouldn't stop.

Ann had to find another spot. And once she did she unconsciously strode back over to his car to get into school. And then she unconsciously took out her set of keys and unconsciously scraped them against his car.

_Whoops._

The sound would've been like nails on a chalkboard for some, or the dawning of a dead world for car enthusiasts, but for Ann it was like sweet music to her ears.

She snapped out of her thoughts, the memory bringing out a small smirk to her lips.

Class had finished and she took her time getting out. He was waiting outside giving her the biggest glare he could muster, which was pretty big, but Ann could return it ten-fold.

"You didn't have to do that to my car!"

She walked down the hallway and to her locker. If it were even possible she could feel the anger radiating from his body as he followed her.

"Do what?" she asked, feigning shock.

"You're going to have to pay for the damages."

She snorted inwardly. _Like he can't afford it._

"What damages?" she asked, as she opened her locker up shoved some of her text books in.

He slammed it shut, forcing Ann to meet his eyes. Oh, he was pissed.

Good.

"You scratched my car!"

"Excuse me? Did you see me do it? Did any of your cronies either?" Ann said in a very calm voice, which put him off a bit. She could see his mind processing it all in shock. "I think not. So don't accuse me for something that you have no proof of." Ann knew what she could get away with. And if there were any more problems from Abbot, her dad would be there to sort them out. He was a lawyer after all.

"I can't believe you'd do that." Well, that was different. He sounded disappointed and sad more than angry.

"When you get put through any of the shit that you've done to me, you'll understand that ruining a paint job is the least of what you deserve."

And that was it. She walked off and, to her surprise, he didn't follow.

Ann let out a heavy breath, her eyes welling up a little. It was so hard to speak to him again. To see him again. At least it was the last week of school. Then she'd have the school break to relax...

Didn't mean she was going to be easy on him.

* * *

_Just imagine your most favorite car getting keyed. Oh, I am terrible aren't I? Reviews are most welcome :)_


	3. His Hair

_Thank you to -lover, Cara Mascara, Rainydaygirl4 and brokenheart8720 for the reviews... Guess I'll leave you to it :)

* * *

_

Chapter Three – His Hair

She had already come to terms that it was over, most well and truly. Ann was going to start it fresh, without all those reminders. She did what most girls do after a break up. She cleared all his stuff out. There was a nice big box of his junk and, as much as she tried to squash the feeling, she couldn't help but feel sad packing it up. Even if it was junk, it made her remember all those fun times they had together. They were bittersweet memories now.

She drove over to the dorms and walked to his room with the box in her arms. Ann knocked on the door a couple of times.

No one answered.

She may have been acting like a jerk to him but she wasn't going to leave all his stuff outside with the chance of anything getting stolen… not yet anyway

She might as well go in. Besides, she still had the spare key. Ann fumbled around in her jacket pocket and took out the key, slipping it into the lock. Surprisingly it clicked in place and when she turned the handle the door opened.

He didn't change the lock.

Ann dumped his things on his bed, her eyes scanning around the room. He had a collection of photos of them when we were together on his wall. Now they were all gone. Her jaw clenched. Suddenly a certain something attracted her gaze. In the box where all his stuff was a packet of hair coloring.

_Well, he didn't change the lock…_

_His fault._

He bought two packs of hair coloring last month, saying that if Ann colored her hair, he would too. She liked her hair more than anything, but not in a 'plastic' way. She just liked it. She wasn't the kind of girl that spent hours fussing over her hair, but it didn't mean that she had to neglect it.

He said that she would never dye her hair. Ann said that she could if she wanted to. He dared her to color it purple. She did. It wasn't all that bad, not like a fluoro colored purple. It was darker, and showed more of its color in the light. She kind of liked it. The shit hit the fan when her parents saw it, though. She had to dye it back to a color similar to her original hair color, then let it grow out. Her parents said it was part of her 'rebellious phase'.

She realised that he hadn't fulfilled his end of the deal.

He might as well now.

She walked into his bathroom and took the bottle of his shampoo from the cabinet. She replaced the contents of the shampoo bottle with the dye. She knew that when he showered he didn't think about looking at his shampoo first, just shoved it on top of his head. The smell of course would be covered by the Spenser plague…

Might've been sad and pathetic that she knew that he'd caught the flu this week, but she didn't care. Any information she had she'd use to her advantage. Danielle, being one of the victims of the dreaded cold, had informed her that it spread through the dorms. And also to one Aaron Abbot.

Ann knew that with the shampoo switched he wouldn't even notice the smell.

She closed the lid and placed the bottle back in his cabinet, already smirking by the time she left the dorms.

Lucky for him it was the big break. He could change it back if he wanted to, but the damage would be done by then.

Lucky for Ann she had Danielle to tell her all about it the next day.

–

"That was some stunt you pulled."

Ann looked up from her book, seeing a grinning Danielle looking down at her. Her voice was even more amusing with the blocked nose.

"How did it go Dee?" she asked, bookmarking her novel and putting it elsewhere.

"It was priceless, let me tell you. Who knew purple was his color?" Ann smiled so hard that it hurt. "How are you feeling?"

Her smile dropped into a frown. "I'm fine, Dee. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until you mean it."

Ann sighed. Danielle could see that hurt in her eyes, hurt that she most desperately wanted to hide.

"I'm as fine as I can get at this point," Ann said hopelessly. She felt like her heart was at the pit of her stomach, weighing her down with each breath. And she couldn't do anything about it. But she didn't want to tell her friend that. She licked her lips, her eyes looking glassy. "And... even though it sucks... I've come to deal with things as much as I can."

"Did you ever tell him that you loved him?"

Ann didn't even react when hearing the question. "Well, what good would that do now?" she asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I suppose you're right," Danielle said with a sigh, which turned into a wheeze, then a cough.

Ann grinned.

"So, how well did he take to showing his face in public?" she asked changing the topic as Danielle ended her fit of coughs.

"He didn't. He did come out just to pay me a little visit. Told me off for it, thinking it was my idea," Danielle said, rolling her eyes and shrugging with an innocent expression. "If there's anyone who knows how to piss Aaron off it's you, Annette." She pressed her lips to contain her laughter as Ann gave her a glare. No one but Danielle knew her full name, not even Abbot. "So, what do you have in store next?"

Ann had a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat itself.

* * *

_Sorry it's one of those cliché kind of events, but I couldn't help it! Kyle's hair is gorgeous, and I just had to exploit it… Hope you still dig the story so far, if not I'll give it an edit. PM's are always welcome._


	4. His Smile

_Listening to Santana's 'Wishing it was' when I wrote this._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four – His Smile

_His hair seems to be back to normal._ The thought of that made her snicker.

Ann went to the Dells. She sure as hell wasn't going to let him think that she was broken up over him. But it still hurt seeing him with her, that smile on his face. He had a smile girls would melt for, and he was using it on her.

Kira.

The bitch of Spenser.

Everyone knew where she stood; Caleb Danvers was that unattainable treasure, so when she couldn't get him, she went for the next best thing.

Ann watched from the sidelines as the Sons of Ipswich made their way down the beach to meet the new girl. She watched Kira glare at the blond girl before waltzing in, ruining everything like she always does. Then followed Abbot. It was all too amusing. And seeing Abbot get puked on? That was the icing on the cake.

Once news was heard about the cops the crowd all scattered.

She walked up the trail to her car. Before getting in she saw him.

And he saw her. The anger in his expression faded. His eyes seemed so hollow. Then Kira shook him out of his senses and pulled him into the car with her, a smile lighting up in his face as they sped away. Ann didn't have time to contemplate over his expression. She had to get in her car and get as far away from the Dells as possible, before the cops arrived.

Though she couldn't help but see that smile every time she closed her eyes.

She turned on her stereo, listening to the sweet voice of Eagle-Eye Cherry as she sped to the Spenser dorms.

–

Ann walked through the hallways of the dorms, footsteps echoing in the open space as she trudged down to Danielle's room.

She needed Dee, now more than ever. Seeing Abbot again, it just… She needed to see her.

Then there was a noise. Her heart beat a little faster. She thought she heard something, _someone_.

She stopped.

Before she knew it, she was pushed up against the wall by a solid entity.

Ann didn't have time to even scream.

Fear raced in her blood, then surprise.

It was him.

The way he was looking into her eyes made her body burn. They weren't hollow like those other times she'd seen him. She could hear her heart thump in her ears.

"Abbot," she warned.

He placed a finger over her lips. No matter how much she hurt, having him against her, touching her, it gave her shivers. The warmth coming from his body felt amazing.

He didn't say anything, just stood there, pressed against her, looking straight into her eyes.

His eyes pulled down to her mouth. His finger began tracing over her full parted lips. Ann wasn't sure whether he did it consciously, but he licked his lips as he traced hers.

That feeling, that same undoubtedly different feeling from all the other guys she had been with, came to her. It heightened everything. Her sight, her touch, her emotions…

She had to get out of this; she had to snap out of it.

_He dumped me_, she reminded herself.

She shouldn't be running back to him or him to her in this matter. He should be with Snider...

_His girlfriend._

Ann fell out of her daze.

She shoved him back, moving herself off the wall. It would take a while for her to get her heart back to normal, and for the heat burning in her body to dissipate.

It felt like they were there for minutes, staring at each other.

She turned away, walking to Danielle's room. His hand on her forearm tried to stop her but she yanked it off.

"Don't," Ann warned.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't keep Kira waiting," she said quietly.

He moved himself in front of her, a smirk on his face. All he ever seemed to do was smirk. It was all so false. She missed his smiles, his true, special smiles… But it didn't mean that she loved it... She didn't…

She was starting to get angry.

Ann knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone unless she did something unexpected, something forceful.

She walked closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Shock was her best distraction.

**Whack.**

He doubled over. She walked around him as he clutched at his middle.

Who said a knee to the stomach didn't work wonders?

She didn't feel all that guilty… at least she thought she didn't.

Ann ran down to Dee's room before he could get a chance to chase her, if he did want to anyway.

By that time she was panting, forcing herself to pull out even breaths.

She pounded her fist against the door. Something about running down the hallways of Spenser during the night gave her newfound adrenaline – the terrifying kind, making her afraid that something or someone might grab her.

The door flung open.

"Shit, Ann. You're lucky my roommate isn't here," Danielle whispered harshly, ushering her inside.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you," she said between breaths.

She had quite a story to tell…

–

"He wants you," Danielle deduced simply.

Ann looked back at her friend in disbelief.

"What? I told you before, Snider's the dominating type. And as kinky as that sounds to a guy, she won't let them have anything until she's well and truly happy."

Figures. Abbot couldn't get any, so he went to the ex instead.

"Listen to me, Annette." Ann glared, but her expression changed when she saw Danielle's solemn expression. "_He_ broke up with _you_. If he was so over you then why'd he come back for more?"

_Well..._

"Because–"

"No, it's not Kira, alright? It's _you_."

_What?_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Danielle went silent. It took a moment before she spoke. "You're tired enough as it is already. Crash here for tonight, I'll wake you up in the morning," she said softly.


	5. His Friends

_A shout out to ma peeps, the reviewers._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five – His Friends

The cronies were spreading rumors about Ann. Some not so very nice rumors at all. She hated them more than she did Abbot. She hadn't started this feud between Abbot and his douche friends on equal footing, but she had information that she was going to use it to her full potential. Put them in pain and Abbot in the process.

Like killing two birds with one stone.

Apparently some one let it slip about their 'stash'. Provost was not happy. Not at all. He kept it confidential, of course, but everyone wanted to know what got Bordy and Ryan in deep. The coach was the hinter: 'Maybe you can swim yourselves clean with all the extra laps'. It was a lame quip, but Ann laughed any way. The cronies were not happy. Served them right for being the stoners that they were. They could've gotten expelled for that shit. Lucky they were part of the upper class, with parents who could compensate Higgins for their lack of intelligence… which, of course, would've been there if they didn't do _it _in the first place.

Oh, the irony.

Abbot knew better. His parents would've disowned him if they found out he took any illegal substance. But once they found out about his friends, he copped most of the blame because he was the leader of the group. They tested him and he was clean, so the Provost was easy on him; his parents as well. That made the other boys even more angry. Though it didn't mean that the Provost wasn't watching Abbot's every move afterwards. They were all on probation.

The stoners had to stay back for afternoon detentions, and come in early for morning detention. There were extra curricular activities they were forced to join, and had to train some of the junior swimmers for a whole month. Their glares were pretty severe, but they didn't say anything to Ann. They were afraid she knew all of their dirty little secrets and that she could reveal some more if they stepped out of line. Apparently they got the idea that if they were around Abbot then she would further torment them, so they avoided him like the plague. There was also the fact that they were fuming over Abbot's decision for dating Ann in the first place.

The cronies didn't even talk to him and it made her laugh. They were acting like girls about it; like mega bitches that just had a fallout. Might as well have cat fights while they're at it.

Though Abbot had other friends he could sit with, and most of the time he spent with his girlfriend. She seemed so thrilled with the visits. Snider had no idea what was going on, only that she had Abbot for more of the day.

Swim practice was fun, especially when the gang was there. They got all awkward and avoided looking her way. Some of the girls on the team asked her what had happened, thinking that she knew everything because of her former relationship with Abbot. She shrugged nonchalantly and said that she didn't care.

She noticed during the school week that Garwin was talking to her more and more often. He seemed to figure that Ann had a part in making Abbot and his friends suffer, so she was good in his books.

She pulled herself out of the pool after finishing her laps. Abbot was waiting as she stood up.

"Don't bring them into this," he growled in a low tone.

She tried not to look down.

He was wearing those small speedos.

"Bring who?" she knew that they were beginning to attract eyes, so she started walking.

She could see Garwin smirking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Seriously. This is getting old, Annie."

She glared at him. "Well, next time don't have them bitching about me to their slanderous, slutty plastics they call girlfriends." She let him have time to process the words whilst she rubbed a towel through her hair. She could feel his eyes on her body. She spun around and wrapped the towel over her waist, shooting him a look.

"What bitching?" he asked, his eyes still at her waist. She didn't answer, waiting to get his attention. After a moment he looked up.

She huffed. "And you said _I_ was getting old. If you can't even figure that out, I'm surprised you even know the basics of a relationship." His eyes narrowed on her. "But then again, I suppose you didn't really know that when we were together, either." She heard the students around her whispering about the new piece of gossip they'd overhead and wanted most get out of their as soon as she could. She walked to the girls locker room. He was still following her, too engrossed that he didn't realize. "Go, or do you want your privates chopped by me _and_ the girls?"

He stared at her, determined. "This isn't over."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," she said, an impish smile in her eyes.

He growled, punching the wall before leaving. She didn't even flinch.

Someone was a little frustrated.

He never did have the guts to punch a girl, and even if he did Ann would return the favor just as easily. She guessed one of the things they had in common was that they were both fighters, literally and figuratively.

–

The cronies eventually returned to his side. She didn't really care. Once they came back it left them as cocky as ever. But the moment she walked in the room they fell silent, there faces feigning indifference. It made her smirk.

Abbot thought it was over. He didn't feel wary when she walked past him in the hallways, or look her way when she sat with Dee and her other friends in the cafeteria.

He thought she had run out of ideas; that she had given up now.

He was dead wrong.

She would be hitting way below the belt this time…

* * *

_Did I give enough hints? I know this chapter isn't too interesting, but hey, if she hates Abbot then she's most definitely going to hate his friends. *cackles* Review!_


	6. His Games

Chapter Six – His Games

Nicky's.

The one place he came to the most.

The one place his enemy came to the most.

The one place she _now_ wanted to come to the most.

She wasn't up for dressing to display her goods, as it were, but she did wear clothes for the occasion.

It had felt like forever since Ann had been to the bar. Nothing had changed at all.

She sat on the barstool with her arms folded on the counter, her eyes scanning around the bar.

"Coming to Nicky's?" Oh, she knew that voice all too well now. Reid stood to the right of her, leaning back against the counter with his elbows as he regarded her. "Next thing ya know the sky will turn green… and you know what they say about green…" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah." Green is an aphrodisiac.

He came up with the worst lines. Ever.

"What brings you here? Have you fallen madly in love with me? Cause, I gotta say, it took you long enough."

"Stop with the jokes Reid, I'm choking up here," Ann said, oozing with sarcasm. She gave him a genuine tight-lipped smile. "No. Just thought I might play some pool, have a couple of drinks, just like old times."

"Well, I can help you with that," he said with a sweet smile, the kind that a girl would want to lick it off. Almost.

She wasn't that into blonds.

"Sure."

Yes, Reid was a tool, and she supposed he knew that as well. So even though she was using him, she knew that they would both get what they wanted; some fun and some revenge. Positives.

They walked over to the pool tables and got ready for a game. When her gaze moved from the pool table she was surprised to see a fuming Abbot staring back.

Or more like glaring... and not so surprising either.

"What're you doing here?" he hissed.

"It's called pool. You know, hit the white thingy to hit the other colorful thingy's in the holes," Ann said in a very bimbo voice.

She could hear Reid laughing.

"You know what I mean."

"And _you_ know what I mean." Aha!

Abbot was always one to repeat things, now she was the instigator.

"You don't even come to Nicky's."

"Last time I checked that was how we met in the first place."

Reid burst out laughing, letting out an 'ooh, snap!'

Ann recalled that Dee was the one who forced her to go. Another moment in time to add to her long list of regrets.

"Whatever," he growled. "You up for a game, Garwin?" he asked, ignoring Ann altogether.

Reid didn't like that at all.

"Sure. As long as the lady partners up with me," he said with a wink in her direction.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked. _Seriously, I think I'm the only one who says his name. Guess that's why we're on good terms, Ty and I._

"Finishing some assignment or whatever," he said with a shrug. Promise Reid to be vague. "So, let's do this."

A couple of games later and the result was a very pissed off Abbot and a smirking Reid.

She was thoroughly content with the suffering she put on the brunette and had felt it was best to leave the rest to another day.

She wanted to savor his agony, bit by bit.

"I think I might head back now," she said with a stretch in her tired muscles.

"I'll come with you," Reid said with a charming smile. _Ooh, we have a glare._

"I'm not going to the dorms," she said deadpan.

"Exactly." _Ha-ha! _Garwin knew the game she was playing. She purposefully ignored Abbot's gaze.

She did the girly thing; twirl of the hair, biting of the lip accentuated with the once over and the turn of the foot. Classic. "Sorry, not tonight bud, parents are home."

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Next time, then," he said in a low voice.

Oh, he was enjoying this too much. Almost as much as she was.

She gave him a sweet smile, pulled away with a wink before walking out of Nicky's and towards her car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She wasn't surprised at whose voice it was.

"Driving home. I'm tired," she grumbled.

"Stop being such a smart ass, Annie!"

"Then stop being such a prick!" she turned around and shouted back. He walked quickly towards her, stopping right in front of her as he gave her the look. She hated that look.

"Out of all the things you'd do..." His tone was disappointed. "Never thought you'd stoop so low."

"Well I seem to be at a disadvantage here. Tell me exactly what I've done to deserve this _honorable_ title?" she asked in bitter sarcasm.

"You're sleeping around with Garwin."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't even going to let Reid go second base with her, let alone sleep with her. She might have been using him, but she wasn't planning on going that far. "Why'd you do it Annie?"

Her jaw felt so sore from being clenched for so long. Now it literally dropped.

She couldn't believe he thought that.

He didn't even trust her. After all this time.

Her eyes turned bitter.

She looked away and had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again or I swear I will make you suffer."

"Then what would you prefer me to call you?" he asked tauntingly. He didn't even realize how much he had hurt her.

She wasn't in the mood for games any more. She just wanted to go home and cry.

She noticed him flinch when she met his gaze.

"Just… go away," she muttered.

He made a step towards her but she backed away with a shake of her head. Running to her car she drove away from Nicky's, trying her best not to cry. Instead she drew a large breath from deep within her lungs and screamed.

* * *

_So, now we have Reid. What say you? Review!_


	7. His Body

_Getting excited? I sure am ;) Feed me reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven – His Body

As much as she liked to move on she couldn't find anyone that interested her.

Ann was beginning to get depressed and Dee's matchmaking skills were only making it worse.

After yet another horrendous experience she arrived at Danielle's room, exhausted and completely frustrated.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Ann said monotonously.

"Sure."

"And Dee..." Her friend looked up at her expectantly. "No more dates." She said through clenched teeth with a somewhat scary smile.

Ann could tell it was frightening by her Danielle's wide-eyed reaction.

Why couldn't there be a normal guy for her to date in Ipswich? She supposed the normal ones were all taken.

But Ann did find it amusing at times. The guys she'd go on dates with would take her to the same old place, say the same old things and then find some way to make themselves stand out of the crowd. Unfortunately for them, it was in the bad sort of way. She remembered this guy, Jimmy or something. She thought he had OCD. He smoothed out the table cloth before they sat down, and made sure the cutlery was aligned properly. And then, all of the sudden, he started laughing uncontrollably. She asked him why. He said it was because of the napkin. She raised an eyebrow at him, saying there was nothing wrong with it. It made him laugh more.

Now, past all the bullshit that she had previously known as men, she had lost all hope for women in the world… plus she hated the sight of seafood. Just the thought made her gag. The local seafood restaurant. That was what most of them had chosen. No guy should go off of the assumption that all women liked seafood. I mean, where the hell did they get that idea?

Ann didn't mind seafood in the beginning.

After the couple of dates she had there, she didn't think she'd look at it the same way again.

There were no good guys left, or in Ipswich at least.

Ann thought she had one, but she was wrong.

She flopped onto her bed, tired of all this need in life for another half.

Tonight's date had an obsession with Team America. Now she had 'I'm So Ronery' stuck in her head as she fell asleep.

–

_A caress. It made it's way from her ankle to her inner thigh. It caused goosebumps to appear on her skin. A playful grin lit up on his face, and his eyes._

_He pulled his face against her calf, his nose tracing its way higher as he scattered wet kisses across her flesh._

_She could hear herself breathing harder. She could feel his hot breath and lips burning against her skin, warming her to the bone._

_His hands made their way to her waist, gently rubbing up and down at her sides, then traveled to her breasts. She held back moan. His face moved its way up to her ear, sucking gently on her lobe._

_"You like this, don't you?" his voice sounded absolutely intoxicating._

_She bit her lip, trying to hold herself in control. His hands roamed everywhere, touching her in that way that made her eyes roll in the back of her head._

_He nuzzled his face against her neck, licking at her skin._

_"Answer me," he said in a seductive whisper._

_His hands traveled lower, his tongue gliding up her neck._

_"Fuck," she said through clenched teeth._

_"Answer me," he growled._

_–  
_

She woke up abruptly, ginger fur covering her vision.

Jingles, her mom's Pomeranian was sitting on her stomach, licking at the side of her neck.

"Get out of here jingles!" she said in a hiss. The dog bolted out of her room at her voice. She rubbed her face with her hands.

Why did she have to dream about him?

Well, that was obvious...

–

Ann hopped out of bed and drove to the dorms, but not before having a very long and cold shower. She promised Dee that she'd come over in the morning to work on finishing their group assignment due on Monday.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the halls. She was rubbing at her eyes, trying to rid herself of the lingering images from her dream when she bumped into something solid.

_Shit…_

She couldn't even form sentences. She just looked in horror, flashes of the dream resurfacing more intensely in her mind.

Fragments of words passed through her brain.

_Towel... Wet... Body... Naked... Hair... Muscles..._

_Oh shit._

She refused to meet his eyes. He waved a hand over her face. She swallowed and tried to serve around him, but he stepped forward and, as a result, pressed his firm post-showered body against her.

"Leave me alone, Abbot," she warned.

"Well then stop undressing me with your eyes," he said with a smirk.

Her face flushed, and it went quite well with her contorted expression of pure anger.

She didn't have an answer for that. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey Annie!" She looked over Abbot's shoulder to see Reid walking coolly towards her. He was shirtless and wearing sweatpants, a towel draped around the back of his neck as he gripped the ends with each hand. He was probably on his way to the showers and had, luckily enough, come just in time to intervene. Her face had mostly recovered by the time he got closer to her. "This guy giving you any trouble?"

"No. It's fine."

By this point Abbot stormed off down the hall, shoving Reid in the process.

She placed a hand on his forearm to stop him from taunting back; she knew that Reid would.

He shook his head and held his ground.

"Thanks, Reid."

"No problem. Anything to put Aaron through hell," he said with a grin. "Guess I'll see you later, then," he added with a nod, his eyes roaming from her shoes to her face. She nodded in response before walking down the hall. "Oh, and by the way..." She turned around, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him. "You might want to catch up on some sleep. You looked a little flushed, Annie. Don't want to catch a cold, do you?" There followed a smirk and a wink. She narrowed her eyes at him and he walked off with a laugh "See ya!" he called out.

* * *

Raunchy?


	8. His Voice

Chapter Eight – His Voice

She was at the cafeteria, sitting down and stabbing her food with her fork, imagining someone's face there to replace it.

No need to guess whose face she was picturing.

"Come on, Annie. What did the potatoes do to you?" Reid asked in mock worried expression.

She stuck out her tongue.

He grinned, sitting down next to her as he placed his tray of food on the table.

She could hear _him_ having a laugh with Kira about something. She knew when it was forced.

Ann knew it was just to get on her nerves.

"Shut it, Abbot. You sound like a broken record," she muttered. Reid let out a heavy, forceful imitation of Abbot's laugh, attracting the brunette's gaze, or more so glare. "Why can't that fucker just lose his voice? Make my life a whole lot easier…" She ceased her stabbing. "And I'm sure yours," she pointed out with her fork.

"Good point," he said thoughtfully. That made her laugh. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Well, if you have some sort of concoction to lose one's voice then I don't see how that'll happen."

"Maybe I do," he said with a mischievous grin.

–

She was walking to her locker during her free period.

Before she had a chance to open it a hand shot up to cover her vision, the other one tugging her away.

"What the–" Ann tore the hand away, spinning around to look at the culprit. Her brow scrunched in confusion. "Dee?"

"Someone's in trouble," she said in a sing song voice, trying to stop her fit of giggles.

"Wha– Dee are you... Are you... _on_ something?"

Danielle smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing Ann's hand.

–

"So that's it!" They were at the library, hiding behind the shelves. The librarian hissed at them to be quiet. "Abbot lost his voice; that's all?" she whispered.

She thought it was a big deal, like expulsion worthy material.

Ann breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, not _all_," Danielle scoffed. "Who do you think he's pointing the finger at_ Annie_?" she mocked.

She heard the library doors open with a loud whoosh.

Call it intuition, but she could just tell that he was there.

"I think you drew the last straw," Danielle said, her voice laced with amusement.

"I'm serious, Danielle. I had nothing to do with this," Ann said, her head shaking in surprise.

"Sure, sure," her friend said all knowingly. "Don't worry, Ann. Your knight in shining armor will protect you," Danielle said with a wink, before walking out.

Ann pulled away some of the books, giving her enough peeking space behind the shelves.

Dee moved in front of Abbot. She stopped, feigning a confused expression. He hands lifted, flat against the air. "I'm sorry. Wow, this is weird. I feel like there's this _invisible wall_ in my way," she said, placing her hands all around the invisible barrier with a pout and wide eyes.

_Very mime-like, Dee._

He looked beyond mad.

Abbot handed Danielle a sheet of paper.

She scanned the contents. "Wow, Aaron. You know how to write. You should work on your punctuation, though…" Seriously, he looked downright pissed. She scanned more of the contents. "Yes, I know that you know that I know where she is. But you should also know that both Ann and I know that I wouldn't rat her out."

He wouldn't let up. Ann knew he wouldn't. She had enough of the hoax. She didn't even cause it to begin with, or how someone could pull that kind of stunt off.

Ann knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

Sooner or later he'd find her, so why not now?

Ann felt like she was on death row to be honest, and like all those criminals defended before her, she pleaded herself as 'innocent'.

The only trouble was that it _was_ true, and she'd have a hard time trying to make anyone believe it. Even Dee was skeptical.

His eyes locked on hers intensely. He made his way around Dee and glared something fierce at Ann. He handed her the other piece of paper crumpled in his hands.

_**I dont know what the hell you did but you better fix it**_

"Yeah, Dee's right. You really should work on your punctuation. Commas and full stops are essential," she said as she read from the piece of paper. He narrowed his eyes at her. She scrunched up the paper in her fist. "Seriously, I have no part in this. You have plenty of other enemies around here, Abbot. Don't assume that I did this." He didn't look like he was going to budge. "Oh for the love of–" She snapped. "I'm telling the truth!"

The librarian came over and scolded her, telling them both to leave.

She couldn't have seen him any more resentful as now.

He stormed off, his face red.

She felt annoyed.

She didn't even do it this time.

Even though Ann wish that he would lose his voice, it didn't mean that–

She paused.

It was only then that she connected the dots.

–

Once the bell rang, Ann waited outside on the hood of her car. She grinned when she saw Reid walk out.

The blond Son of Ipswich looked sullen, but as soon as he spotted her that smirk that she knew so well fell into place as he walked towards her.

"Reid Garwin, you are a miracle worker," she said. He tipped an invisible hat from his head with a grin. "How'd you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he answered with an impish smile, sitting on the car hood beside her.

She shook her head with a smile. "Nicky's tonight?" she offered.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Hell yeah."

She couldn't help but find herself thinking about the incident earlier, the look in _his_ eyes...

"How long till he gets his voice back?"

Reid went quiet.

She turned to look at him. His eyes were closed. He looked somber. "Reid?"

He opened his eyes, a grin on his face. "I have a feeling he should be fine by now," he said, loosening his tie as he slid off the car.

"Magic trick?" she asked mirthfully through the silence.

He didn't answer, just looked at her with those bright blue eyes and winked, a smirk lingering on his lips before he left.

* * *

_Reid used. And what happens when he uses? He gets a yelling from Caleb. Hence the previous sullen-ness._


	9. His Girl

_His girl. Knew I'd bring it up sooner or later... One more chapter till it's all over._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Girl

Snider seemed to squirm her way into any little situation so that she could show off her personal trophy, otherwise known as Abbot, in front of Ann's face. First it was in class, then during recess and lunch. She play with his hair, whisper thing into his ear, kiss him in front of her. All the while shooting looks Ann's way as she did so.

It was annoying.

Now it was going out of school as Kira decided to invite herself to Nicky's. She was going to long lengths just to annoy Ann. And, the funny thing was, it was working.

Snider had no idea of what she was getting herself into...

Ann was at her locker, getting out some of her textbooks when Kira was talking (actually, more like bragging) to her friend about her date with Aaron last night.

"He is _so_ compassionate and sweet. I guess that's why we're so in love, why our relationship grows stronger each day," she said with a contented sigh. Her eyes were glanced over in Ann's direction, smile widening.

Ann didn't bother looking at Kira as she spoke to her, trying to find a thicker hard-covered textbook to use. "The only thing that _grows_ in your relationship with him is his hard on. It's called lust, chickadee. Might want to rethink his _compassion_ for something other than love."

She could hear Snider approaching towards her.

"Bitter and crude, much? No wonder Aaron left you... Tell me, how does it feel knowing that you're second best?" _Pfft._

"Last time I checked it was you who went for the sloppy seconds." Ann's mouth twisted into a smug smile. "But then again, I should be saying the same thing to Abbot. It's too bad that Caleb is taken now, isn't it?"

She hit the right nerve.

"When are you going to realize that he doesn't like you any more?" Kira snapped.

"When are you going to realize that Danvers likes blondes?" she said with a cunning grin.

**Slap.**

Ann blinked, head turned a little to the side from the impact.

Snider bitch slapped her.

Ann looked down with raised eyebrows, lips pressed in shock and anger. Then she gripped the end of her book with both hands.

Her eyes lifted.

Kira looked afraid.

**Whack.**

The look on her face was priceless.

Ann had to admit, hitting Kira in the face with a textbook was quite the adrenaline kicker. And who wouldn't laugh when they heard about it? The mental image would make anyone want to.

She knew she'd get into trouble for it, but it was worth it.

Snider deserved it...

So when a slip from a school messenger was handed to her teacher, she wasn't surprised when he told her she had to see Provost Higgins at once.

Ann was honest, but not in any way antagonizing. She told Provost the simple truth; that she was provoked and let her emotions get the better of her.

Detention for two days was her sentence.

Snider would get the same amount for provoking. But obviously, she wouldn't be in the same area as Ann.

Ann knew she could've gotten a worse punishment from Provost Higgins, but she guessed he knew that Snider was a fault. He had eyes and ears all around Spenser; he probably knew every single detail of what had taken place.

The amusing part was the fact that nobody cared about what happened to Kira. A few student's praised Ann for the stunt she pulled.

Totally worth it.

–

Ann was playing with the edges of her book as her eyes scanned the writing when she heard the scrape of a chair next to her.

"Hey?" His eyebrows were raised at the 'newbie' of detention as he comfortably slumped back on the chair.

"Ssh," she said mockingly, placing a finger over her lips for emphasis. Reid rolled his eyes and folded his arms over the desk in an attempt to make a better cushion for his head as he fell asleep.

Silence ensued and she continued reading.

Once after school detention was over she began making her way to the parking lot, not surprised at the sound of her name being called out half groggily behind her.

He managed to catch up to her as they walked through the halls. He yawned and stretched out his tired muscles as he spoke. "I'm a little surprised at the moment. You, uh, gonna fill me in?" he asked, adding in the hand gesture.

"This is Spenser. The moment anything interesting happens the whole academy know in three minutes flat."

"You know I don't listen to that shit."

That was true. Being a Son of Ipswich, he was the target when it came down to any forms of gossip.

The Sons ignored that kind of stuff out of habit.

"Well... I hit Snider in the face with a text book... She deserved it."

"When doesn't she?" he said with a sleepy laugh.

"Good point," She replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"Being a smart ass to the head master," he said nonchalantly.

"When aren't you?" she quipped.

"Good point," he said mockingly with a lazy grin. They walked down the school steps and to the parking lot. "So, why'd you do it? Apart from her deserving it, of course."

"She was annoying me, so I retaliated... Besides, we all know she'll go and sulk to her boy friend. And when she does I'll be ready for the rebound." Ann gave a wolfish grin at that.

They had reached her car now and Ann was ready to leave, but not before Reid halted her in her steps with another question.

"So this is a vengeance thing on Aaron?"

Ann sighed and pulled her hand away from the car door, turning around and leaning back against her car.

"Pretty much," she said with a nod.

"You still hung up on him?"

She looked up at him with somber eyes. "Yep."

Instead of catching her off guard by the question, it caught _him_ off guard with her passive reaction and quick reply.

He was silent for a moment as he looked at her with those intense blue eyes of his.

"Well, my _amazing_ masterpiece that I call a brain is telling me that he's still hung up on you," Reid said as he leaned back on the car next to her and looked around the school grounds.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

As if.

The blond looked back at her and grinned knowingly. "I know a jealous dude when I see one."

She made a face at his words and he chuckled.

"You think he's jealous?"

"Why wouldn't he be? At least all the boys from the swim team were jealous when they found out you were dating him–" He leaned closer and whispered, "Even some of the dyke's from the girls swim team." He winked for good measure, getting a small chuckle out of her.

"Then why would he dump me?"

"Be-cause, may-be," he said, dragging each word to try and emphasize suspense of the situation. "He's hung up on you, badly. May-be, he just doesn't know what to do about it."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you telling me this? Last time I checked you weren't exactly best friends with Abbot. I would've thought you'd be taking advantage of this."

She refrained from saying 'of me', but he knew as much anyway_._

Reid smirked as he looked out at the grounds once again.

"A man's gotta have his mystery."

Mystery...?

The a thought came to her,

Maybe the reason why Reid was telling her this was because he was doing what any friend would do; try to make her happy and help her in any way he could.

And maybe he was interested in someone else, hence the reason why he wasn't taking advantage of her.

"Who is she?" Ann asked.

Reid turned his head in her direction, a smile lingering on his lips. It was a different smile to all those other ones she'd seen, and carried a different light in his eyes. It took her by surprise.

A new side to the infamous Reid Garwin?

"She's my secret."

* * *

_Reid has a girl... Perhaps I might have a sequel for her. Just tell me if you're interested..._


	10. His Heart

_Early update right? Yeah, well, I got a little anxious. Could you honestly blame me?_

_I've spent ages trying to work and re-work this, and all I'm hoping is that I do it justice... Anyway, heres the 10th chapter; the 10th thing she hates about him. And why does she hate his heart, I wonder...? Sap worthy._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Ten – His Heart

The weekend was gloomy. Her father went on a business trip and mother treated herself to a spa treatment in Boston… again.

That left her all on her lonesome… again.

At least Jingles couldn't terrorize her any more.

Ann spent most of her weekend doing homework, then channel surfing and generally being anti-social, other than the brief calls or text messages with Dee.

She was a little surprised when she noticed a certain someone in her front yard.

Sure, she was waiting for Abbot to confront her, but she didn't think he'd actually go to her house to argue with her. She just thought he'd wait until school.

Apparently not...

Moving languidly from her sofa, she could already tell that he was frustrated. _No surprise there._ It was the usual cold and foggy Ipswich morning as she stepped outside, and she was hit with the chilly air. She rubbed at the flesh of her bare arms to keep her warm as she approached him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"Avoiding you hasn't done me any good. 'Cause each time I do, you bite back. And it's even worse when _I_ bite back." His glare pierced right through her eyes. "So let's just get this over with, shall we?" He stepped forward, invading her personal space. "Why'd you hit her?" he asked, voice even and low.

"I didn't hit her, my textbook did." Her passive tone made him even more annoyed.

"Oh cut with the bullshit, Annie!"

"Get off my property," Ann seethed.

He looked her dead in the eyes, head cocked slightly to the side. "No." Her eyes shut in frustration. When she opened them he was even closer. "You have done everything in your power to make my life a living hell. If I knew this would happen I would've never asked you out in the first place."

"So now this is my fault? Last time I checked it was you," she said, jabbing her finger against his chest. "–testosterone overlord, that decided to come onto _me!_"

"And you went along with it didn't you? It was just as much your choice as it was mine." He stepped back, hands brushing through he hair as he shook his head. "You know what? I give up. Thought I could make this easier, but it's all just gotten worse." She didn't know what he meant by that. His hands moved back to his sides, balled up in fists. His eyes met hers and she thought she could see sadness in them. "I don't know why you think it's such a big deal, any way."

"Because I loved you, dip shit!" she snapped. _Damn it!_ Ann shook her head as her face fell. "There, I said it." She could feel her eyes sting as they welled up. "Why did you even ask me to say yes in the first place?" she whispered, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Annie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it... You have no idea how much you've broken me... Then you decided to date Kira... I just–" she paused, then took a breath. "I can't stand it... You hurt me– and–" She sniffed, her brow scrunching with anger. "And you don't even _know_ it!" She met his eyes in her watery vision. She saw the same look in his eyes when he'd dumped her. The sympathy, the regret. Only this time there was shock as well. "I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this," she said, shaking her head as she looked at the ground. "Go back to your girlfriend, Aaron. I already know what you'll say," she muttered, turning around to walk back inside.

His hands on her waist stopped her.

She froze.

"I thought you would dump me. So I figured it would've been better to end it, so I wouldn't have to..."

His arms wrapped around her stomach as he pressed his chest against her back. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"I love you," he admitted simply. Her eyes widened in shock. "I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up... I don't... this whole thing – it's new to me... I mean, this is me we're talking about." Good point. "Sure, I've dated girls, but love? Didn't think I'd ever fall for someone…" Aaron shook his head. "Then you come along..." Something about his voice, when he said that. It sounded so much more different. "And I–" He huffed. "I didn't want to get attached... I don't like being rejected, Annie."

"So you dated Kira." _Show him that you're listening but don't fully believe him yet. Good girl._

"I did it so that I could get over you... And then you fucking scratched my car, dyed my hair, hung out with _Garwin_," his tone was annoyed. "I actually lost track by the end of the first month…" Ann let out a little chuckle. His voice softened. "I thought you hated me… It made me feel like shit. and I hated that. I couldn't even stand to see you look at me..."

She hated that he put her through so much pain because of his feelings, that he put _himself_ in pain because of them. The irony was that she did exactly the same thing. "If we told each other this earlier we wouldn't be in this trouble in the first place. But we–"

"–were both stubborn," he cut in. She nodded, biting at her bottom lip. He paused. "Annette, I'm sorry. I mean it. I know it'll take a while for us to figure this out, but I hope I can – _we_ can."

Her eyes widened.

She spun around in shock.

"How did you know my full name?"

Aaron gave her one very sexy killer of a smile that had her melting in his arms. "'Cause I know everything about ya," he said simply, using his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His other hand was rubbing up and down her back, trying to warm her. She shivered in his touch and a true smile twitched at his mouth.

Ann couldn't mistake that look in his eyes now.

"It's been so long." He moved his face closer to hers, his warm breath against her lips.

It had been so long.

"What about Kira?"

Aaron silenced her with a kiss, his tongue sneaking out to part her lips and massage against hers. The feeling had her shivering from head to toe. She moaned in his warm embrace, causing him to press his body closer to hers.

He pulled back, his voice all husky and low. "It was over before it even started."

"I'm sorry," she said with a soft look in her eyes. Then it turned to steel "But you _were_ being a bastard," she pointed out. Aaron laughed and a grin lit her features. "Even though I hated you for what you did, I still couldn't get over you," she said, looking down shyly. "I think I hated _that_ the most," she added with slight amusement.

He tipped her head up with a hand placed gently under her chin.

"You and me both," he said as he captured her in another searing kiss.

She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers weaved in his long soft hair and felt against his warm skin. The need within both of them intensified from their separation. They both pulled away breathless and wanting. No words needed to be said.

Their thoughts were unified...

–

She didn't expect for it to go this way; for them to have made up so suddenly. Maybe they were just in love.

Or horny.

She laughed to herself. Either way, she didn't want to hurt any longer, and she knew that his answer was sincere.

Otherwise he wouldn't be right here, with her.

Aaron closed the door to her bedroom and turned to look at Ann. There was an intensity in his eyes that made her heart race. His walk was almost predatory as he moved toward her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. He pressed her up against the wall with another slow and passionate kiss, unable to suppress his moan as she rubbed against him. He pulled off her shirt and kissed along her neck, biting playfully. It was the spot that drove Ann crazy and he knew it, he could tell as her grip tightened and a gasp escape her lips. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist as he took her to the bed and kissed her fervently.

He placed her down on the bed gently and began kissing his way down her chest, desire burning through his body as he heard soft noises of encouragement from her.

"Thinking some make up sex is required?" she asked with a sultry smile as she panted for air.

"Ya think?" He grunted when her hand brushed against him. "Let's hope I'm not '_over compensating'_ this time."

She winced at Aaron's words, or rather _her_ words.

"About that…" Her hands found the edge of his shirt, slipping it up and pulling it off him to reveal that body that she had craved for so long. Ann scanned his body greedily before flipping him over on his back, kissing slowly from his chest down to his abs. The act had him clenching his jaw as he let out a groan. She unbuttoned his jeans and helped him pull them off before she straddled his waist. "Sorry. I really didn't mean it," she said, eyes conveying the truth of those words.

"Kinda figured as much after the shower incident." Ann blushed. It was on rare occasion and Aaron couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. He took the opportunity of her distraction to flip her over and pin her down. She laughed in surprise, more giggle than anything. "Dirty dream?" he asked curiously.

"You have no idea," was all she said.

His eyes darkened as he stared warmly back at her. His hand began moving up and down her waist, fingers rubbing sensually. The familiarity of it evoked memories from said dream.

"Then show me."

She didn't need to be asked twice...

_**–The End–

* * *

**_

_Finished! So, how was it? Unexpected, or predictable and cheesy? Review and let me know. :)_

_Here's some people I want to thank in the long run: Rainydaygirl4, CarlyJo, -lover, Cara Mascara, .night, brokenheart8720, Silent Tears 138, Raging Raven, jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl, El Neneo, conni2, StarLightStarBright567, oufan, ifiwalkthesun, PetiteDiable, and Shorty808. Y__ou guys are the shiz! I seriously didn't think I'd even finish this one in the beginning, but y'all made me so happy! And happiness is key :)_

_**Some questions that I thought might need answering:**_

_**Why Aaron? I know some people were rooting for Reid, and yes, it was tempting. But I really wanted Aaron to win this time and show more of his admirable qualities which he lacked in the film. So many people write stories portraying Aaron as a jerk so I thought: why not change their opinions? Of course, that only happens until the end of the story *evil grin* I mean, you could just as easily use Kira as your hating magnet, you don't need to use poor, pent-up-emotionally-inside, Aaron. Yeah, I know I'm getting carried away...**_

_**Sequel?**__ Considering. What do you guys think? Lemme know. I'm not exactly going to start another if only one person tells me to. I need to know that a majority of readers will enjoy it, so that's what the reviewing is for... plus, it makes me happy :P I don't care whether its weeks or months after this work has been finished, any feedback matters to me._

_Have any queries, just PM me. Heck, you can even PM me to tell me what you thought about it. Doesn't matter, just PM me!_

_Well, after staying up for late hours to finish this one, I think I shall catch up on some much needed rest._

_G'night! :)_

_**-Brophy**_


	11. His Heart: Alternate Ending

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews, PM's, hits, and alerts. You guys are awesome! This story's in Good Covenant Fiction; wow, thank you! Glad you find it worthy. *giggles with glee* Oh yes, there's glee all right._

_Anyway, moving right along... This is the alternate ending for those of you who wanted Reid to triumph in the end. Choose whichever ending you want, but I pick the former 'cause Aaron is precious, and because it lets me have a sequel for Reid :) A special thank you to Cara-Mascara for the idea; here's to having our cake and eating it too! lol._

_This chapter takes place after the argument between Aaron and Ann in Chapter Ten, only in this ending, when she told him she loved him, things went downhill..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven – His Heart: Alternate Ending

Ann was in the Spenser dorms, dragging herself aimlessly in a point of both pain and exhaustion. She actually walked all the way to the dorms from her house. Driving wouldn't have been good in her state, but walking wasn't exactly a good idea, either.

She didn't care.

All Ann wanted to do was talk to Danielle, but she felt so tired now. Her eyes felt like they would burst if she cried any more, but she did anyway.

"Annie." She barely registered the voice.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She was an emotional train wreck.

The voice called out again.

A hand rested on her shoulder and gently turned her around. Her gaze fixed on the floor as tears trickled down her face. Fingers on her chin tipped her face up to meet the concern in two blue eyes. "Ann."

"I told him, and– he..." Her eyes welled up again. She was trying to control her breathing.

Reid's brow scrunched a little and he pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her firmly. She was as cold as death. "It's alright, I know," he said quietly.

He took Ann to his dorm room and gave her one of his jumpers to keep her warm. Tyler was gone, so it gave her the privacy she needed to let her emotions out.

Sure, she didn't want him to see her like this, nor did she want anyone else to. But Reid didn't seem to mind. He locked the door and she was taken into his embrace once again as she cried.

"I can't believe, after all this. It still hurts so much."

"You'll get through this, I promise," he said, gently rubbing up and down her back as his chin rested on her head.

"Yeah, sure." Ann huffed a little bitterly. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

Confusion crossed his face as he pulled away to look at her. Then the light bulb clicked on and his eyebrows raised as he shook his head with a faint smile. "Thought you already figured it out..."

_What?_

She frowned up at him in confusion.

He rolled his eyes. "You're my secret, Annie," he said as he clutched her hands in his and locked eyes with her. "You're _the_ secret."

Her eyes widened through her tears, lips parted, and her mouth tried to form words. "But you made it seem like…"

"–Like I was helping you?" he filled in. She nodded, still in shock. "I was... Believe it or not, I know what it's like to get dumped. I've had my fair share and I've dealt some too... I wanted to help you through it, even if it meant giving that loser a chance to be with you again," he said, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "And, as crazy as it sounds..." His head bent down so that he was eye level with her. "I'm in love with you..." He withdrew his gaze from her to the far wall, seeming out of his element; awkward, almost. "And yeah, I know that you still love him," He turned to her again, staring for a few moments with that familiar intensity. Then he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was gone before she even felt it. "But I'm gonna be the one there for you. And I always will be." The statement was one of conviction; he showed the truth of that in his eyes. "You don't need to say anything, Annette. I just wanted you to know."

_Wait a minute... _

"Did Dee tell you me full name?"

He gave her a charming smile.

Maybe blonds were her type after all.

"No... Would that surprise you?" he said with a ghost of a smirk. He bit his lip pensively. "I know everything about you," he said simply.

She gave him a small smile. But then her thoughts swayed and her eyes welled up once again.

"I'm sorry, I just–"

He pulled her into another hug. "S'okay. Don't apologize for this. You're gonna get over him, Annie. Even if I have to make you," he admonished playfully. "You'll get over him."

And she did.

She fell for Reid soon enough too.

He'd always joke around about it, about what he told her. But the truth was, she saw the happiness in his eyes. There was always that different light in them; she'd seen it whenever she spoke with him. It was an intensity that had her wondering. And she had never understood what it meant until now.

They kept their relationship secret. Reid didn't want to tell his brothers just yet, and Ann wanted to remain unbeknown to the Garwin fan club. Surprisingly, Reid and Ann managed to keep it hidden pretty well for a while. Up until one night at the back of Nicky's...

Reid pressed her up against the cool metallic wall, his hands gripped on her waist as he kissed her. Ann was beginning to lose her breath and so she pulled away for air. Craving for more, he moved his face to the crook of her neck, teeth grazing at her skin. It made her whole body tighten. Reid knew every part to touch, to lick, and to bite that would drive her crazy.

And there was one of them.

Ann moaned as he bit playfully at her neck. She could feel the smirk on her skin. Her hands unthreaded themselves from his hair to his back, pulling him closer. Something between a moan and growl emitted from deep within his throat as he gritted his teeth. Then he kissed her, his tongue finding its way into her mouth to send a wonderful warmth through her body as they kissed. They were so drunk on each other that they didn't even notice anyone there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

They pulled away, too consumed with each other to care who it was, and nor were they surprised.

"It's called a quickie, Abbot. You might want to give us a couple of minutes of privacy," Reid said with a panting smile as he looked at Ann.

Ann grinned back. "Last time I checked you were already moving on with Facebook," she added from over Reid's shoulder.

Reid let out a laugh. That was Snider's new nickname now.

They were still pressed against each other, looking at each other; not even bothering to turn and show him any notice.

Abbot was getting more and more pissed by the second.

Reid's face turned grim as he pulled away from Ann. "Look, let me deal with this. You go inside and meet up with Dee alright?" He kissed her cheek. She nodded and moved to the door, taking one last sad glance at Abbot before walking away. The blond knew she couldn't take any more of this. He knew she couldn't fight the battle this time.

So instead he fought it for her.

Reid moved towards Aaron slowly, his anger intensifying with each step closer to the brunette. "You're lucky I don't beat the shit outta you right now for what you did to Ann."

"What I did? Did you ever think about what she did?"

"The only thing that shows is how much you hurt her, and how immature you are by saying 'she started it'. I don't give a flying fuck if you have a problem with me dating her. Because you're no better..." Reid was in proper yelling distance now. That was when he lashed out. "_She loved you!_ She told you she _loved you_ and what did you do to her? You fucked her up _even more!_" His face twisted in anger as he yelled out the words. He was trying so hard not to _use_. "So listen up." His voice turned low and quiet, belying the rage in his words. "You better know I'll always be with her; that I'll give her what you couldn't give. You better know that I'll always fight for her and that it's her decision that's keeping you standing right now," he said, looking Aaron squarely in the eye. The brunette seemed too uneasy to respond. "I made a promise to her that I wouldn't start a fight, so you better leave before I seriously consider breaking my promise."

Aaron just settled for another glare at Reid before pushing him back a few steps.

That was when the door flew open with a load thud against the wall. "Fellas, there a problem?" Nicky asked, folding his arms.

Luck was what kept Reid at bay.

And luck had a name, that was for sure.

"Not anymore," Reid said through gritted teeth as he glared at Aaron. "Don't you dare talk to her ever again or I will make you regret your fucking pathetic little life in this world," he seethed, moving his way around Nicky and into the bar. His words sounded frightful enough to keep Aaron in a stupor.

Reid walked over to Ann, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he turned to Dee. "You call Nick over?" he asked casually.

"Yeah. Didn't know what you'd do," Danielle said with a shake of her head.

She really didn't...

Reid gave Ann a reassuring smile. He didn't know how long he could take guys flirting with her from school or at Nicky's. As jealous and possessive as it sounded, he wanted them to know that she was taken; that she was his. And that's exactly what he did.

Reid bent his head down and gave her thorough and deliberate kiss. Ann tensed a little, but melted in his embrace soon enough. He pulled away with a smirk and was met with Danielle's wide eyes, not to mention those of his best friend at the foosball table a couple of feet away. Dee was now sporting a glare at Ann, on what Reid assumed as a breach in the BFF code (no secrets) whilst Tyler nudged the other sons, jaw still agape.

Looks like his secret was found out...

* * *

_Added a little déjà vu in there... not to mention sap... but sap is good. In moderation of course..._

_Thought that I'd give Reid more of a compassionate side. Hope it still keeps him in character. It didn't help that I watched Feast of Love either *sighs* Ah, the oh so charming Oscar... Anyway, please, tell me what you thought about it :)_


	12. Epilogue

_Too tired to see if it all makes sense right now. I'll leave it for tomorrow..._

_Bonus chapter: a sneak peek into the sequel '10 Things I Hate About Garwin'. Thank you for all of the reviews and PM's, you lovely people you :)_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

"Aaron, it's time to learn," Ann said with a smile, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Sex ed.?" He quipped as he kissed down her neck, his hand splayed possessively over her stomach.

The weekend was just an endless entanglement of desire between the two. He never got tired, and she couldn't complain either, but right now they needed to get to class.

Her laugh held a mixture of a sigh as well. She pulled herself away and stood up from his bed. Ann smoothed down her uniform and put on her blazer once again. Aaron was still lying there, staring up at her with his lips curved into a smile. Then he pulled himself off his bed, wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a firm kiss on her lips. She tried to keep her hands from roaming over his back. He was just in his boxers.

"Don't know what I'd do without you," he mumbled as he kissed her temple.

"I know," she teased.

"Love you, Annie," he said as he combed through her hair a little, affection conveyed through his eyes. That was a whole other sight to see from him, and she craved every second of it.

"Love you too," she said with equal affection. He smiled as he kissed her cheek, then it traveled down her jaw. "Aaron, not again…" He kept on going. "We have to go," she urged.

"And _we_ have to dump Kira," he said between kisses.

She pulled away. "Oh no. That is not _my_ problem, it's yours," she said with a shake of her head.

"Come on, Annette," he coaxed with a little pout. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Alright, alright. I'll tell her at recess."

"In the cafeteria? Good idea," she said with a nod. "Bitter irony I'd say."Her eyes glittered evilly.

"Hey, I'm enough of a jerk as it is."

"Yes you are. But now you're _my_ jerk and you have to do what I say, _remember_?"

Part of the deal once they got back together was that he was bent to her will, as repayment for dumping her. She took advantage of it too often already.

"Fine. But you have to be there at some point when I do. I don't want her latching her claws on me."

"Deal," she said with grin. "You get changed. I gotta catch up with Dee." Ann pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before walking to the door and making her way down to Danielle's dorm.

–

Standing outside of her room, Ann could hear her muffled voice. At first she thought Dee was talking to her roommate.

Another voice told otherwise.

"So, who is it?"

"Not telling."

Wait, was that...

_Reid?_

Ann knocked on the door.

"Come i-n," Dee said, amusement dripping in her voice.

Ann opened the door and walked in, an array of confusion and curiosity held in her features as she looked at the two. Reid was there, leaning his shoulder against the wall casually with arms folded, whilst Danielle was sitting with legs crossed on her bed, bouncing up and down like the typical schoolgirl.

"What?" Ann asked.

"Reid's met some one," she said in that singsong voice.

Reid rolled his eyes.

No surprise there, but Ann still didn't know who it was.

"Let's not forget who _you_ met," Reid said smugly. Her jaw snapped shut.

"What?" Ann asked again, her eyebrow quirked.

"Why don't you tell her _Dee_?" Reid asked mockingly.

"What?" Ann looked at her best friend for a while, trying to decipher the message in her suddenly shy eyes. Ann's eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me." A smile lit her features "I _knew_ you had a thing for the book worm!"

"His name is _Tyler_," she corrected with a harumph.

Ann turned, grinning at Reid. "How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Baby boy's my roomie, I know these things," he answered, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Plus he says her name when he gets off," he said, matter-of-factly. "Sounds like a dying animal. How am I supposed to fall asleep with that?" He looked positively annoyed.

Her jaw dropped as well as Dee's, though Ann pulled out at laugh as well.

Danielle's face was twisted into a look of pure shock. "He'd never!"

"Course he would. He's like a..." Reid's eyes flicked up to the ceiling as he tapped a middle finger tentatively to his chin "A bunny." His eyes lit up with a smirk "Yeah, a bunny... Cute and fluffy on the outside, an evil-genius bent on naughty thoughts on the inside."

"He is not!"

"He's a beast and you know it."

"Garwin!"

"'Shag like fucking rabbits', that's the saying right?"

"Reid!" Danielle warned.

Ann clamped his mouth before he could say any more. She managed to pull her hand away before Reid could bite it, instead biting into thin air. She narrowed her eyes at him but he just feigned innocence with shrug. Then the smirk resurfaced.

"Well, had fun with you ladies and all, but I'm gonna head to class now," Reid said as he moved himself off the wall.

Ann and Dee shared skeptical glances between each other.

"Enthusiastic are we? Wonder why," Ann hummed suspiciously.

"I can be eager to learn if I want to," he defended.

"Ri-ght" they both said, unified with sarcasm.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said begrudgingly. "So, you comin' with or not?" he asked them, jerking his head to the door. Ann raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. Suit yourselves," he muttered, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he strode out casually.

Both girls stared at the empty doorway, a little too startled by Reid's behaviour. "Wonder who she is," Ann said with a pensive look.

"Ditto..."

–

History dragged on painfully slowly, considering everything that had happened to Ann in the short span of a weekend. It felt a little surreal, thinking back on it. But it made things all the better knowing that it was real.

Ann tapped her pen on her paper, her eyes flicking to the clock every now and again.

Once the bell rang she was all too eager to get out of class, so much so that she bumped into someone in the process.

"Oh, sorry," Ann said sincerely. The teen opposite of her pulled out a long drawn sigh. "Here, let me get that for you," Ann said, bending down to collect her textbooks from the floor.

"Thank you..." the girl's voice held amusement.

Perhaps this wasn't a regular occurrence for her?

"No problem," Ann replied, handing her the stacked of books. The girl smiled in return, but it was more a slow and faint smile, one that reached her eyes more than anything. "Well, gotta run," Ann said, giving her a brief smile before walking down the stairs and out of class.

–

She was reveling in what was to come, and if karma was on her side, Ann believed that it brought her exactly where she wanted to be at exactly the right time.

"Wh–WHAT?" Her voice was like a high pitched screech more than anything.

"It's over. Simple as that," Aaron said with a shrug.

"But–but–" It was like a role reversal when Ann walked in.

"She's just confused," Ann said as she came to Aaron's side, wrapping an arm around his waist as his curled around her shoulder. Kira's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head and her jaw went slack with shock. _Priceless._ "Maybe I hit her a little too hard... Should've chosen a smaller book huh?" She could hear people around her snicker. Ann tried to hold back the smile. She was enjoying this way too much. She watched Kira, utterly pissed off and left speechless at that. Ann raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her next move.

"How could he even choose you, you're just– you're just utterly pathetic," she spat out before stomping off, skin the color of her hair.

"Ouch, Snider. That really hurts," Ann mocked.

Ann was expecting a lot more than that; a slap maybe, or perhaps a verbal feud that could last for well over ten minutes. Guess Kira was afraid of her after all...

Ann sat down next to Aaron and conversation resumed over the cafeteria. As they spoke about their plans for the week, she would snatch food from his tray every once in a while. He would give her a mock glare and she would stick her tongue out at him in response. Ann couldn't help the grin that overcame her. Things were exactly the way they used to be.

Aaron's boys came along and sat down at the table as well. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. They acted as though the whole conflict between them was non-existent and she guessed it was because they were filled in earlier. She still didn't like them, but she could deal. Ann didn't know how they were going to though, considering all the trouble she'd caused. Shaking her head with a smile, her eyes scanned across the room.

Ann's gaze was drawn like a moth to flame as she noticed the bright red face of the girl sitting in the corner end of the cafeteria. It was the same girl Ann had bumped into earlier before.

The girl's gaze was fixed somewhere else. Something had provoked her. _Someone_...

Ann followed her line of sight, most certainly amused, yet surprised at the same time.

The girl was staring at Reid...

And he was staring back.

Well, not really what you'd call staring. More like blatant eye fucking. He had that 'I'm gonna eat you up' look in his eyes and the trade mark smirk on his lips. His brothers were blissfully unaware. Tyler was engrossed in conversation with him and hell, he didn't even notice.

Ann couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name. Her brow furrowed and eyes squinted in concentration as she sifted through memories of her classes, trying to remember.

That was when it clicked. The girl was in her calculus class, as well as history; scored the highest marks for both classes.

_Abbey, was it?_

Ann's mind was too scrambled to remember anything else, but she intended to make it her next objective to find out.

Due to her secluded seating and non-vocal tendencies, no one paid attention to the girl's flustered face. Her eyes were now pulled to her novel and Ann could tell that she was trying desperately to concentrate on the writing. Her eyes hesitantly travelled from her book to the blond wonder boy himself and that was when he did it; he licked his lower lip slowly and suggestively.

Ann didn't think the girl's face could go any redder than that.

* * *

_Don't assume too much of her as of yet. She's not the typical 'quiet, smart and shy' type (otherwise known as the female version of Tyler, ha-ha!). I got a different take on this one. You'll find out in the sequel soon enough. :)_

_Xavia: Not much, but I gave you a smidgen of Aaron Action. I have another AaronOC idea in the works though, but it won't be up until much, much later (and after ample editing)._

_PetiteDiable: Put in the dumping scene for you :) And I was actually planning on setting up Reid with Dee, but then once I decided on a sequel I wanted to start with a fresh character. Dee's loud and chirpy; I wanted a different sort of girl to work with, personality wise. Totally went on a whim there with Tyler though..._

_So, do ya like? Lemme know._

_But until next time, I bid you adieu._

_Lots o' love!_

_**-Brophy**_


End file.
